prunescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Behind the Scenes - July 2011
Be honest with yourself, June was a bit cack wasn't it? Some underwhelming quest, a while-fun-its-short mashup you can only really do once a month and that Loyalty Program which was about as ill-advised as when George Bush used the word 'crusade' during a speech on combatting terrorism. So what does the Behind the Scenes - July 2011 offer? More cack? Actually it looks to be an improvement.. Salt in the Wound ﻿Jagex finally decided to finish up a storyline they had left for ages, and therefore the Salt in the Wound quest is the finale of the Sea Slug storyline, those menacing molluscs who enjoy trying to control people's minds while constantly cracking racist jokes - racist to salt and pesticides, that is. Its also another quest with a Dungeoneering requirement, most likely done by Jagex to troll the people who whined about it when A Clockwork Syringe came out, and seeing as they're that bloody predictable and boring complaints are guarenteed. Jagex seem to be trying to avoid the 'text game compatitable' problem they had with King of the Dwarves, but with no mention to any sort of reward we can assume its just going to be a filler pile of XP. Jadinko Lair The Living Rock Caverns were a great update that went by without problems. Relevant content in Mining and Fishing along with easy to kill, high HP monsters. Jagex are attempting to reproduce this success with the Jadinko Lair, except they've taken out all the rock monsters and replaced them with Velociprey Jaggi Jadinkos. While its mainly combat-based (use your 80+ slayer level to smash up various corrupted Velociprey Jaggi Jadinkos, there are also minor roles for Woodcutting, Firemaking, Fletching and Farming. The most noticable part though, is the ability to upgrade the Abyssal Whip, which has fallen out of usage lately due to the Chaotic Rapier being strictly better. However, this also benefits people who use Abyssal Demons for money, because the decreasing whip value was cutting into their profits. Now, seeing as the whip stands to be improved, this will make its value rise, increasing the profit of Slayer again. Shame that while 85 Slayer is worthwhile again 93 isn't, and the Staff of Light continues to slowly decline. Clan Citadels An update so apparently massive, Jagex couldn't wait to tell everyone it and therefore began shouting about it starting 30 June. But hang on...didn't Jagex say they weren't dedicating more updates to clans? Haven't they already been 'supported' about 40,000 times? Ah well, they might like it, but everyone else is going to end up altering their schudele around the system update timer for nothing. At least it kicks all the botters off for a bit. The big questions everyone is asking Will the new Sea Slug quest give access to an improvement on the Proseltye armour? Will the Vine Whip be better or worse than the Chaotic Rapier? Will the Clan Citadels devalue Construction? The official answers We don't know.